


Through the Hat

by zoe19blink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Portal Travel, The Hat - Freeform, Time Travel, jefferson and bae are kinda ten and rose, madfire but not shippy yet, vortexes, well they will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe19blink/pseuds/zoe19blink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Nealfire Exchange Gift! Baelfire has spent a century, serving as his father's apprentice. He has never been outside the castle walls. Imagine his fascination with the ludicrous and mysterious portal jumper, Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



 

 

Baelfire rested his head against the window pane, glaring through stained glass at the world outside the Dark Castle. Winter had come to Misthaven, covering the earth in sheets of white ice and snow crystals. Icicles clung to the tree branches, like frozen daggers, threatening to impale anyone who overstayed their welcome below them.

He had seen a hundred winters come and go from the confines of this godforsaken castle. With every passing year, his glare grew darker, his spirit more restless. One hundred years, serving as his father’s apprentice; watching him test the boundaries of Dark Magic. One hundred years of poring over ancient scrolls, deciphering the symbols that guarded magic’s blackest secrets,. One hundred years, trying to conquer mortality.

Rumplestiltskin had succeeded in snagging eternal youth for his son (he’d commissioned a pirate to find the Fountain of Youth—naturally, Bae had been kept safely at home, hidden in the dungeons with his nose pressed to a book, while that ridiculous sellsword went on _his_ adventure); but he had yet to cleave himself from the Dark One dagger.

It was the one thing in the universe—other than Bae—that held any power over him. 

The dagger was a passageway between Rumple’s soul and Dark Magic: it fed him power and in turn, it fed his soul to the Darkness. He depended on the dagger for life, and more importantly, his power. And how he loathed it…

One hundred years, trying to free himself from his master. 

The doors burst open, and the sound of booted footsteps striding importantly into the room echoed off the walls. Baelfire closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever gruesomeness his father planned for today. 

“And who’s this?”

Bae’s eyes flew open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and he whipped around, staring with wide eyes at the strange, smiling young man behind him.

He had a mass of wacky curls atop his head, on which a rather ludicrous hat was perched; a long, flamboyant coat with streaks of purple, scarlet, and black; and a scarlet ribbon-tie done up in a dramatic bow at his neck. But amongst the oddness, Bae could not deny he was a rather handsome specimen: tall; slim; ghoulish eyes that held a spark of mischief; and a flashing smile that spoke of secrets and intrigue.

So transfixed was he by the man, he barely noticed his father skirting his way around the door. Only when it shut with a startled _thud!_ did he tear his eyes away. 

Rumple advanced toward them with his customary sly smile. “Allow me to introduce our guest—”

“No, no, allow _me,_ ” the young man cut in cheerily; he swept his hat off his head and bowed dramatically. “Jefferson’s the name—” he straightened back up, giving him a wink—“portal jumping’s the game. I’m a traveler and procurer of hard-to-find objects, and as such, the Dark One’s found room for me in his employment. And you are?”

Bas blinked, rather taken aback by the flood of words he’d just been presented with. “Uh—B-Baelfire,” he stammered. “I’m Baelfire.”

“Baelfire…” Jefferson repeated, turning the name over in his mouth. “Excellent name, good choice. And tell me, Baelfire, what brings you to the Dark Castle?”

“Baelfire is my son and apprentice,” Rumple interrupted smoothly. “And not really your concern, Jefferson. We have business to discuss.”

“Hmm,” Jefferson murmured, sounding rather amused. “Well, I should think—as your son _and_ apprentice—young Baelfire here might be very interested in seeing some of my finds. As should you, my lord.”

 He clapped his hands together, suddenly all business. “I just got back from a peculiar little place, met some peculiar little people—Gypsies, you know, most mysterious. Anyways, I explained I was in the market for a darker kind of magic, something potent enough to deal with immortal souls and whatnot—”

“And?” Rumple cut in impatiently. 

“Well, the Gypsy girl I was talking to threw her deck of cards at me, babbling on about ill omens and evil eyes and other such nonsense, but before she chased me out of her tent, I managed to snag—” he reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out with a flourish—“ _this.”_

Baelfire and Rumple frowned, bending forward to examine the crystal ball that Jefferson held in the palm of his hands.  A small cloud blossomed inside it, and for a split second, Bae could have sworn he saw a face in there; but then it was gone.

Rumple seemed rather fascinated by it, nonetheless. He took it from Jefferson’s hand, not breaking his gaze away as he wandered off, muttering to himself. “Curious little thing, aren't you?” he breathed, turning it over between his fingers. “I wonder what you can show me…”

Baelfire raised his eyebrows, watching him marvel over the little crystal ball. He had no idea why, he couldn't see what was so extraordinary about it. 

“You need to have the Gift.”

He turned, looking at Jefferson. “Sorry?”

“The Gift.” Jefferson stepped closer,  an amused little chuckle in the back of his throat.  “Far beyond our capabilities, but I’m sure the Dark One’s powers are more than adequate for the task.” He let out a little sigh. “Oh, to see the future…Personally, I think ‘The _Curse_ ’ would be a more appropriate name than ‘The Gift’, but there you are.”

Baelfire raised a skeptical eyebrow. “That’s an unpopular opinion,” he observed. “Most people would consider seeing the future a blessing.”

“Ah, well,” Jefferson shrugged. “When you can travel in time, I suppose it loses its charm.”

“You can travel through time?” 

Jefferson grinned at his wide eyes. “I can travel anywhere,” he said. “Other worlds, time, you name it. Because of this.” He knocked his fist on his hat.

“What on earth does your _hat_ have to do with time-traveling?” Bae asked bewilderedly. 

“Well, it’s also my ship. Look—” In one swift motion, Jefferson swept the hat off his head and spun it upside down. Baelfire leaned over to look inside—and frowned.

“I don’t see anything.”

“No, you don’t,” the portal-jumper agreed cheerfully. “But I haven't set off the vortex yet. It’s enchanted, see? Passed down through my family, only someone with our blood can truly understand it. My grandfather carried the enchantment in his pocket watch; my mother, in the pendant she always wore round her neck. And I chose to carry it in my hat.” He smiled at it. “I was always very fond of this hat, so you can imagine how thrilled I was to have an excuse to wear it all the time.”

Baelfire stared at him. “You carry a vortex in your hat.”

“Yes.”

“You travel through space and time…with your hat.”

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s absolutely _mad._ ”

Jefferson grinned. “S’pose so,” he said, flipping it back on his head. “But it’s true. I’ve been to a thousand different worlds through this hat. I’ve seen things that you couldn't even _begin_ to imagine in your pretty little head.”

Baelfire tilted his head, intrigued. “Like what?” he asked.

Jefferson opened his mouth to answer, but just at that moment, Rumple spun around, holding the crystal ball high over his head. 

“Congratulations, Hatter!” he said. “I’ve deemed this worth my while. Please—help yourself to whatever amount of gold you find necessary.” He flicked his hand and the curtain dropped, revealing a magnificent spinning wheel with a cascade of spun gold pouring from it. 

Jefferson swept him a deep bow, throwing a wink to Baelfire as he straightened up; then abruptly spun on his heel and strode for the gold. Baelfire stared for a minute, then gave his head a bewildered little shake. Jefferson was by far the oddest, most fascinating creature he had ever laid eyes upon. In his hundred years of research and observation, he had never before seen magic, genius, and (he suspected) madness coalesce so perfectly into one being. Jefferson spoke of time and travel fluidly, as though the rules of logic and possibility simply didn't apply to him.

And perhaps they didn’t. Baelfire folded his arms, unable to help the little smile on his face as he watched the traveler pick and choose over the spun gold. He was so _free,_ so unattached! The worlds were at his fingertips…He could go anywhere, absolutely anywhere. 

Jefferson didn't spend his life in books; didn't spend his nights craned over small print by candlelight, or his days bent over notes and smudged quill ink. A passing whim was his next adventure; a wandering thought, his newest intrigue. What a life that would be! 

“Bae.” Rumple’s voice jarred him from his thoughts. “ _Bae._ ”

Baelfire tore his eyes away from Jefferson to glance at his father. “What?” he said, raising his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?” he frowned. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for ten minutes.”

“Just thinking,” Bae shrugged.

Rumple’s eyes flicked suspiciously at Jefferson, then back to Bae. “Thinking about what?”

“That hat is a most extraordinary piece of magic,” he said evasively. “Isn’t it odd, in all our years, we never found a single indication of time-travel spells? And somehow, this man comes along and he’s not only trapped time, but also _realm-passage—_ in his hat, of all things!”

“Yes, well…” Rumple twisted a smile on his face. “Jefferson’s not exactly a _man,_ per se. He’s not quite human.” He let out an amused _humph._ “I suppose that’s one of the reasons we get on so well.”

“What do you mean, he’s not human?” Baelfire frowned. “If he’s not human, what is he?”

“What, indeed?” Rumple said, eyes gleaming. “He’s a traveler. His people are an ancient, mysterious breed…Rare, too, from what I hear. There was a terrible war that nearly killed the entire race. Skies full of ash, falling like snow…Terrible, Bae, truly terrible. I shudder to think of it.”

His wicked grin suggested otherwise, but Baelfire was too intrigued by the story to reproach him. He stole another glance at Jefferson, who was peacefully humming under his breath as he weighed his satchel of gold in his hand. 

“He’s just one mystery after another, isn't he?” he murmured. 

“Yes. I find it best not to ask questions, though,” Rumple said, apparently losing interesting as he held up his crystal ball for examination. “Mmm, this one’s going to be interesting, eh?”

Bas nodded, not really paying much attention because at that moment, Jefferson snapped his satchel shut and flurried open the insides of his coat to stuff in one of the bottomless pockets. Baelfire quickly turned away from Rumple, walking toward him.

“I suppose you’ll be leaving, then?” he asked. “Popping off to another dimension or something?”

“That’s the plan,” Jefferson said, not looking up from his ministrations. “Nice trip to Wonderland, I think. Look for those mushrooms, I’m nearly out. Oh!” He snapped his fingers and tsked to himself. “I forgot, that damn Caterpillar is probably still out for my blood…Gods help me, when will I learn to _never_ borrow money from a bug?”

Baelfire watched as he continued to mutter to himself, shaking his head as he turned his hat over in his hands. “Wonderland?”

“Yes, it’s a…” Jefferson waved his hand, scoffing. “Actually, it’s completely mad. Terrifying place.” He looked up with a bright smile and raised his eyebrows. “Should be fun.”

Baelfire twitched a frown. “I thought a mad caterpillar was out for your blood?”

“True, but I like to take the _glass-half-full_ approach to life,” Jefferson said cheerfully. “I’m sure there will be something interesting there to make it worth the trouble.”

“Something interesting? Like what? How do you find it? Do you just walk around in circles or—?”

“Certainly ask a lot of questions, don't you?” Jefferson cut through, sounding amused. 

“I’m curious,” Bae shrugged. “How often do I meet a portal-jumper?”

“Or get out of this castle…” Jefferson mused, tilting his head. “Not often, I’d wager.”

“Ever, actually.”

“Hmm.” Jefferson looked at him for a moment, an odd smile playing around the edges of his lips. His fingers held the hat loosely, turning it in a slow circle as he considered Bae. “I wonder…”

Baelfire raised his eyebrows. “Yes?”

Jefferson nodded slowly, talking more to himself than Bae. “I’ve been known to travel with a companion before,” he said. “And two clever heads are better than one, I always say. No. I never say that.” Abruptly, he snapped his head up and pointed a finger. “You should come.”

Bae instinctively took a step back, his legs feeling rather wobbly. “S-sorry?” he stammered.

“You’re intelligent. You’re curious. You’re clearly very cautious, and I could use a little caution—might keep me out of trouble for ten minutes.” Jefferson beamed at him. “You should come with me.”

“I—? B-but—I-I-I _can’t!_ ” Bae sputtered. 

“Oh, but you can!” Jefferson said enthusiastically. “Come on! What’s stopping you?”

Baelfire looked helplessly at Rumple, who was muttering to himself, his gleaming eyes fixed on the crystal. Rumple would come after him. He wouldn't let Bae leave, he couldn’t. Bae was the entire reason he’d become the Dark One in the first place: he’d done it to protect him, to make sure no one would ever try to rip their family apart again. How could he just ignore all that, throw it away for a trip through Jefferson’s vortex?

“I can’t,” he repeated. “My father needs me.”

Jefferson’s eyes slid over to Rumple, his smile fading. “Oh, right, your father,” he said. He cleared his throat, dropping his gaze back to his hat. “Well, that’s understandable.” He was quiet for a moment, as though he’d strayed too far into his own thoughts. Bae shifted his eyes, trying to ignore the heavy regret that was already pooling in his stomach.

He wanted nothing more than to jump through that hat; feel the rush of the wind through his hair as he was tossed between time and space; see this mysterious Wonderland with the bloodthirsty Caterpillar! 

But he couldn't leave. 

“Best be off,” Jefferson said finally. He took his hat by the brim, choosing a spot on the floor to focus on.

“Leaving?” Rumple called out.

“Yes—I’ve got some business in Wonderland to attend to,” Jefferson replied. 

“If you find anything interesting, try to make your way back here. I do love our little visits.”

“‘Course.” Jefferson glanced at Bae, raising his eyebrows. “Last chance?”

Bae twitched a regretful smile, and shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Hmm,” Jefferson clicked his teeth. “Well, all right. If you say so.”

With a flurry of movement, he flung out the hat, setting it to a spin. Bae expected it to clatter to the floor, but it didn’t: it picked up speed, turning faster and faster. It was spinning too fast, a blur of black and scarlet, the tattered edges lifting in the powerful wind. Baelfire brought up his hands, shielding his eyes, feeling the wind rush through his hair as the vortex opened up inside the hat.

“You might want to stand back!” Jefferson shouted.

Bae might very well had listened to him, had he not just looked over the hat’s brim, inside the vortex: a tornado of light and smoke, little crackles of images appearing as the portal skimmed through all the realities dimensions it had to choose from.

So much _air._  

So much _life._

 _I can’t leave,_ he reminded himself. But how could he stay? When there was all _this_ before him?

“Baelfire, stand _back!”_ Jefferson shouted.

One hundred years inside this castle. One hundred years of being trapped. One hundred years of reading about a living world when he was in a dead one. 

 _You have to stay,_ he tried to tell himself. 

“BAELFIRE, YOU’RE TOO CLOSE! STAND _BACK!”_

Rumple was running toward him, the crystal ball forgotten and clattering to the floor. “BAE, STOP!”

Baelfire dragged his eyes away from the vortex, looking up at him. “Papa—”

“DON’T!”

“—I love you—”

“BAE, PLEASE!”

“—I’m sorry.”

And he jumped.

Rumple’s voice screamed out over the wind, but Bae couldn't understand him. He was being tossed through the wind, pulled in every direction, fighting for some control—a pulse of energy pushed him one way, yanked him the other, tearing him through the tornado. 

A hand shot out and grabbed his, pulling him roughly. Everything seemed to speed up, suddenly pushed in a rush through a tunnel with the colors and smoke exploding around him, fragments of world shooting past him in a blur, the wind ripping through him, a roaring in his ears—

His knees and elbows hit earth, sending his bones to a rattle. Bas winced, coughing as he slowly pushed himself up.

“Never…do that…again,” Jefferson panted, pulling him up by the back of his jacket. “What were you thinking?”

“Sorry.” Bae blew his hair out of his eyes and looked around, still catching his breath. He frowned: everything was too brightly colored,  ridiculously vivid greens and purples and blues fighting for attention. The sky was too clear, the sun…was that a pink sun? Spiky, purple trees in a thicket over there— _enormous_ mushrooms, red and white and spotted—the grass was unnaturally bright.

“Wh-where are we?” Bae asked, turning around to look at Jefferson. “Is this—?”

“Wonderland.” Jefferson looked around with a resigned little sigh. “Wish you’d told me you were coming. I’d’ve taken you somewhere _much_ better.”

“No, no…” A little smile grew on Bae’s face as he took it in, relishing the fresh new world, “It’s perfect.”


End file.
